Arbok (Pokémon)
|} Arbok (Japanese: アーボック Arbok) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 22. Biology ]] Arbok is a serpent like Pokémon with purple scales all over its body. It has a large hood just below its head. On its hood, it has a pattern much like an angry face, which can come in over 20 possible variations. The pattern typically has red and yellow eyespot outlined it black, a wide black streak resembling a mouth, and a V-shaped stripe about the face pattern. Arbok is capable of crushing opponents by coiling its body around them and squeezing them tightly. It can even flatten steel oil drums. If it encounters an enemy, it raises its head, mimics and stuns the opponent using the frightening pattern on its body, and makes eerie sounds by expelling air from its mouth. It has been stated that if any part of Arbok's body except for the head is cut off, it can regrow the rest of its body again in a matter of a few weeks. It also has the ability to detect vibrations as shown in the anime. Arbok has been known to be capable of spending long periods underwater and surviving in aquatic environments. could change its pattern at any time to increase power to different stats and get invulnerability to status conditions, if the pattern is uncovered. Arbok is territorial. It lashes out at intruders with long fangs tipped with deadly venom. With a vengeful nature, it will not give up a chase once it targets its prey or an opponent, no matter how far. It makes its home in . In the wild, it hunts smaller Pokémon, using the pattern on its hood to immobilize prey and using its toxic bite to finish them off and eat them. It is also capable of paralyzing opponents with its former signature move, . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Jessie's Arbok Jessie had an Arbok that she obtained as an . It evolved from Ekans in ''Dig Those Diglett!, thus marking the species' debut. It was extremely loyal to her and was her primary battling Pokémon until A Poached Ego!, when she set it free along with James's Weezing to protect a group of Ekans and . Other In The Ultimate Test, used an Arbok in the Pokémon League Entrance Exam, against the instructor's . Minor appearances An Arbok appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. Multiple Arbok appeared in The Power of One. A Arbok appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. An Arbok appeared in Ring Masters as one of the Pokémon competing in Rikishii Town's Sumo Conference. An Arbok was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School!. An Arbok appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. A 's Arbok appeared in What I Did for Love!, where it was seen participating in the Performance Stage of the . An Arbok appeared in a flashback in Pace - The Final Frontier!. An Arbok appeared in a fantasy in The Keystone Pops!. An Arbok was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Summer Academy during the first leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. An Arbok appeared in a fantasy in A Keeper for Keeps?. An Arbok appeared in Loading the Dex! as a silhouette that brought up. An Arbok appeared in I Choose You!, where it was among the Pokémon that were under the control of . ]] ]] In Pokémon Origins an Arbok in File 4: Charizard. In Pokémon Generations Agatha briefly used an Arbok against 's in The Challenger, but it lost. An Arbok appeared in a flashback in The Legacy, under the ownership of a . It was used to help Team Rocket invade the Goldenrod Radio Tower. In the manga ]] In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Jessie's Arbok appears in the manga The Electric Tale of Pikachu. Like in the , it is her primary Pokémon that she uses in battle. In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga ]] Arbok is one of the supporting characters in the Magical Pokémon Journey manga series. Originally an enemy of the main cast, he along with the Ekans Brothers befriend Hazel and her Pokémon. In the chapter Even an Arbok Falls in Love!, he gets a crush on and goes to as well as Hazel and friends for advice. At the end of the chapter, he confesses his love to Wigglytuff and gives her one of his molted skins. Manga author Yumi Tsukirino states in volume one of the manga that Arbok is one of her favorite Pokémon to draw. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Arbok debuted in That Awful Arbok!, under the ownership of Koga. Koga and Agatha both have Arbok as important parts of their teams in Pokémon Adventures. Agatha's first appeared in Muk Raking. In Pokémon Adventures, the pattern on an Arbok's belly may give an Arbok special abilities. With the help of Agatha's smoke, Agatha's Arbok had the ability to switch between a several different : a standard pattern, a speed-boosting pattern, an attack-boosting pattern, and an invulnerability pattern that repels poisons. Koga's Arbok instead has only one pattern, which is a regenerative pattern that allows it to regenerate any part of its body as long as the head remains intact. Crystal an Arbok on her way to Professor Elm's Lab in Three Cheers for Chikorita. An Arbok appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. Team Rocket Ariana has an Arbok that appeared in Dealing With A Koffing Fit. She was able to overcome Bonee's with ease. In Weavile Wobbles But It Won't Fall Down, an Arbok appeared at the , which attempted to capture. An Arbok belonging to an first appeared in PASM24. Agatha Arbok invulnerability Adventures.png|Arbok invulnerability pattern Adventures Agatha Arbok Adventures.png|Arbok speed pattern Adventures Pokédex entries In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga An Arbok belonging to made a cameo in Good-Bye, Pikachu?!. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Arbok appears as a . Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Arbok is part of Team AWD, a team that pursues the challenges of Zero Isle. *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky: Team AWD are shown in the Team Charm Special Episode, being the major antagonists of the story. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations and Cerulean Cave}} |} |} }} , , , and }} , , , , , and Mt. Silver }} |} |} and }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} |Dual-slot mode|(FireRed)}}}} |Dual-slot mode|(FireRed)}}}} }} , , , and }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} (Horde Encounter)}} |} |} Trade on }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Secret Storage 18, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Rocky Cave (Normal Mode C & S)}} |} |} |area=Cave: Rugged Flats}} |area=Viperia}} |area=Chill Battle: The Forest of Memories}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 1}} |area=Prasino Woods: Stage 560}} |area=Black Realm: Obsidian Shrine (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |area=Area 11: Stage 07}} |} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no |fr1=Poison Barb|fr1type=None|fr1rar=5 }} Stats Base stats Generation I-VI Generation VII Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up |Crunch|Dark|Physical|80|100|15}} By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up |Crunch|Dark|Physical|80|100|15}} By TM/HM By |Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15|*}} |Poison Fang|Poison|Physical|50|100|15||'}} |Poison Tail|Poison|Physical|50|100|25||'}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Scary Face|Normal|Status|—|100|10}} |Slam|Normal|Physical|80|75|20}} |Snatch|Dark|Status|—|—|10}} |Spite|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Sucker Punch|Dark|Physical|70|100|5}} |Switcheroo|Dark|Status|—|100|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- when its Attack is 59 or higher |link= and }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=024 |name2=Arbok |type1-2=Poison}} Sprites Trivia * In the most infamous Pokémon Trainer's Choice segment in ''A Fan with a Plan, it was erroneously claimed that Arbok is capable of evolving into . * The face-like pattern on Arbok's chest has differences between games. Its appearance in Generation , , and Generations onward differs from the variants shown in Generation II and in . This supports Pokédex text which notes differences between Arbok in different areas; however, its markings in Johto- and Hoenn-based remakes differ from those in the original games set in those regions. ** It should be noted that other media have featured more variations. The series suggests that it can change the pattern, as done by Agatha's Arbok, based on Arbok's concept art. The card from the is also illustrated with another pattern. * Arbok is the last Pokémon to be featured on the Kanto Pokérap. Origin Its design is likely based on an . Arbok and may also be inspired by the legendary since they were originally the only Pokémon to learn . The basilisk was said to be a poisonous, serpentine dragon that would kill people with its stare, which may explain Arbok's place in the . Name origin Arbok is spelled backwards, with k'' instead of ''c. Additionally, the name Arbok relates to its pre-evolution's Japanese name, . In other languages '' spelled backwards, with k'' instead of ''c. Also similar to . |fr=Arbok|frmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |es=Arbok|esmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |de=Arbok|demeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |it=Arbok|itmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |ko=아보크 Abok|komeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |zh_yue=阿柏怪 Ábaakgwaai|zh_yuemeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name, with the character for "freak" added at the end |zh_cmn=阿柏怪 Ābóguài|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name, with the character for "freak" added at the end |hi=आरबॉक Arbok |himeaning=Transcription of English name |lt=Arbokas|ltmeaning=From English name |ru=Арбок Arbok|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Jessie's Arbok * Arbok (MPJ) * Team AWD External links * |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD de:Arbok es:Arbok fr:Arbok it:Arbok ja:アーボック zh:阿柏怪